


The Dragon Blood

by XMRomalia



Series: Nerevarine [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon soul in Dragonborn cause madness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Драконорожденный страдает странным недугом, и его возлюбленный, Нереварин, делает все, чтобы спасти его.
Relationships: Male Nerevarine/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Series: Nerevarine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618294
Kudos: 2





	The Dragon Blood

Все шло прекрасно, на самом деле.

Конечно, Морана и Сира нельзя было назвать самыми здоровыми мерами на весь северный Тамриэль. Моран попеременно просыпался в кошмарах от ужасов, произошедших под Красной Горой сотни — и даже тысячи — лет назад; Сир иногда ловил ступоры при взгляде на новопосвященных студентов-альтмеров, каждый раз немного напрягаясь, будто ожидая нового Доминионского шпиона. Но в целом… в целом их жизнь можно было назвать спокойной. Прошло несколько месяцев с последнего приключения, где клинок Морана нашел сердце Мираака и сразил «первого и неповторимого» драконожденного в пыль; с тех времен все было более-менее… спокойно.

Все шло даже прекрасно, на самом деле.

А потом одной ночью Моран проснулся с пальцами Сира на своей шее.

Тот жал сильно, уверенно и умело. Будь данмер послабее, Сир явно сломал бы ему шею, даром что данмер ерзал и сопротивлялся, насколько позволяло полусонное состояние. С тонких же альтмерских губ, которые Моран столько раз беззаветно целовал, слетала драконья речь, а глаза искрились яростью — настолько незнакомой, настолько дикой, что поначалу данмер даже не признал его. В глазах было мутно, легкие жгло от недостатка кислорода — он буквально не знал, что делать.

Впрочем, время на раздумья Сир ему не дал. Его голос звучал громом, бурей и молнией одновременно; зубы в его рту будто стали острее, а черты лица стали тоньше, хотя, может, это все еще недостаток воздуха.

Оного, впрочем, оказалось в мозгу достаточно, чтобы осознать опасность губ, сложившихся в первую букву злополучной «Фус». Моран слишком много раз видел, на что эта «Безжалостная сила» способна, даже произнесенная не полностью. Снесенные с прилавков помидоры, рассыпавшиеся по ветру лепестки цветов, взорвавшиеся спелыми арбузами головы — не сильно хорошая перспектива.

Данмеру пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы успеть сбить чужие руки с горла и откатиться, избегая отвратной участи быть раздавленным. Ему удалось свалиться с постели, подняться, даже выхватить из ножен Истинное Пламя. Кровь кипела, готовая к бою; пульс зашкаливал и отдавал пульсацией в виске, но стоило ему обернуться, как встретил его не растрепанный муж, готовый к бою; не злой оскал, не яростный росчерк бровей.

Его ждал Сир, его Сир — напуганный даже больше, чем он сам.

— Моран? Что произошло? Что?.. — Альтмер выглядел таким растерянным, будто котенок, впервые выпущенный с теплой комнаты на мороз. Его уши слегка подрагивали, руки дрожали от напряжения, а он сам был бледнее мела, сжимая и разжимая ладони. Взгляд серых глаз соскользнул от собственных болящих пальцев к шеи Морана, где начинали цвести темные пятна — и Сир в ужасе прижал руки к груди. — Что я натворил?

Моран слышал много лжи за свою жизнь. Слышал её от бедных, от богатых; от юных и от стариков. Даже больше — он не раз слышал ложь от самого Сира. И сейчас, к его одновременному ужасу и вздоху облегчения, Сир не звучал лживо.

Сир не хотел его убить — это радовало.  
Сир понятия не имел, что на него нашло. Это пугало до трясучки.

— Ничего, — Моран выдохнул, отложив меч в сторону. Сердце все еще колотилось, как после долгого бега, но он заставил себя выглядеть спокойным, незыблемым, точно скала. Не стоило пугать Сира еще сильнее, — ничего. Дыши, хей?

Он сел рядом, пригладив альтмера по чуть спутанным, влажным от пота волосам. Прижал его к груди, тихо шепча успокаивающие слова в макушку; отвечая «все хорошо» на каждое выдохнутое извинение — поскольку знал, что Сир никогда бы так не поступил по доброй воле. Сир ненавидел насилие; Сир был настолько добрым и всепрощающим лучиком света, что даже сумел помочь Неревару, душе полной отчаяния, боли и ненависти, обрести спокойствие.

И… поступать вот так? Это явно какое-то колдунство.

От этой мысли Морана кинуло в жар, а после проступил холодный пот. Слишком свежи воспоминания о данмерской девушке, которую он любил больше жизни; слишком свежа память о её глазах, ярких и одновременно пустых, будто стекляшки. Её хриплом смехе, пронзающем до костей. Крови на собственных руках — липкой и горячей, пахнущей железом, ложными обещаниями и предательством.

Он не знал, что происходило с Сиром, но обязан был узнать.

От Клинков, ожидаемо, не было никакого толку. В библиотеке Коллегии так же не было ничего, похожего на симптомы Сира — внезапные вспышки агрессии, бред, выпадение из реальности, жажда крови и силы. Моран как мог отгонял непрошенные воспоминания, шепот на грани сознания — «с тобой было так же» — потому что это неправда. Сир не Нереварин, за ним не стояла самовлюбленная принцесса даэдра, жаждущая мести лживым богам любой ценой; к тому же, в пророчестве о драконорожденном не писалось ничего… подобного.

Но Сиру становилось хуже. С каждой неделей симптомы ухудшались, иногда заставляя Морана сражаться со своим возлюбленным — больше в попытках усмирить и удержать в своих руках, чем нанести вред, конечно же. Иногда это занимало минуты, иногда — часы — но Моран продолжал держать его в руках, игнорируя боль от заклинаний, которыми Сир иногда успевал его ошпаривать. Прикусывал губы до крови — и терпел, терпел, терпел. Сир выдерживал вещи и пострашнее ради него; он потерпит, не сахарный.

Он переживал вещи значительно хуже, чем медленно сходящий с ума драконорожденный, способный тремя словами силы разорвать его на куски, обратить ледяной глыбой или сжечь до основания. Ну, или Моран просто пытался убедить себя в этом, чтобы вещи шли легче. При том убеждал настолько успешно, что даже когда в Айварстеде, на привале пред всходом на Глотку Мира, Сир вырвал клинок у из чужих ножен и прижал Морану к шее, глядя безумными-безумными глазами… Моран ничего не сделал.

Моран знал, как с подобного угла всего одним ударом сделать так, чтобы чужое сердце перестало биться; знал, как ранить, чтобы Сир тут же отпустил — но не мог. Смотрел в перекошенное злобой любимое лицо — и не мог.

«Азура прокляла нас одинаково», — хмыкал на грани сознания Неревар, но Моран его игнорировал. У него криво зашитый порез на шее, дрожащий и в ужасе извиняющийся альтмер, укутанный в плащ — ему есть о чем подумать в отрыве от комментариев давно умершего кимера.

Ответ пришел вместе с Седобородыми, к которым своего возлюбленного Моран практически внес, связанного и бредящего. Тот почти полностью потерялся в ненависти, в жажде, в непонятном голоде, который тянул его к Морану — к его смерти, если говорить начистоту. Прежде яркие и умные серые глаза, полные нежности и доброты, помутнели; движения стали рваными, и Моран опасался худшего, глядя на подоспевших Седобородых с почти что… надеждой.

Прошу, — думал он, — спасите его.  
Прошу, — молился он всем богам и даэдра, которых мог вспомнить, — не заставляйте меня убивать его.

Моран не помнил, что ответил подоспевшему мастеру Арнгейру, чье лицо было искажено тревогой и иррациональной заботой; кажется, данмер поведал ему о последних днях их восхода на гору, как Сир жаловался на головные боли, странные шепотки в голове, как его периоды спокойствия становились все реже и реже. Рассказывал довольно размыто, к собственному стыду; он не спал несколько суток, и ему было сложно судить о времени, особенно когда это касалось последних дней.

— Прошу, — Моран держал Сира крепко, не позволяя тому вырваться — даром, что на полпути к Высокому Хротгару альтмер сам дал связать себе руки и принял кляп в рот чтобы «никому не навредить». — Скампов навоз, я никого никогда ни о чем не просил, но спасите его. Умоляю, спасите.

Мастер Борри забрал Сира вместе с несколькими младшими послушниками; его увели в уединенные кельи, врезанные вглубь скалы, и хотя Моран рвался за ним, испытав странный ужас и страх от мысли, что Сир будет один, совсем-совсем один в своем положении… но Арнгейр остановил его. Уложил сморщенную ладонь на плечо и немного сжал, как часто делают старые люди, пытаясь успокоить нервную молодежь. Данмер хотел скинуть её, на самом деле; перебить всех проклятых монахов, если они собираются что-то сделать с его мужем, но Арнгейр выдохнул тихо, неожиданно спокойно:

— Ему помогут, — кивнул он, и Морана внезапно окатило таким спокойствием, что он едва устоял на ногах. О Азура, сколько же он не спал? — но он должен быть один. Понимаешь?

Моран не понимал, но спорить не стал. Усталость навалилась на него всей тяжестью Глотки Мира, и пускай иррациональный страх гнал его вперед, к кельям куда увели Сира, его ноги говорили «нет, сэра, мы идем спать». Ему выделили койку, твердую и пахнущую свежим сеном с примесью горноцвета, и пускай он спал недалеко от самых младших из послушников Седобородых, некоторые из которых были еще совсем-совсем юнцами, данмер не испытывал дискомфорта.

Его единственной заботой был эльф, забранный монахами — ничего больше. Разве что…

«Думаешь о ней, хм?», — побеспокоил его шепот в голове, и Моран зажмурился так сильно, что заболело в голове. Ему вспомнились рыжие кудри ассасинки, бывшей ему подругой и любовницей; вспомнилась её озорная улыбка, мягкий смешок, добрый нрав. Как она защищала его, а он защищал её.

И как он убил её, поскольку думал, что чума Дагота необратима. Как к нему обратился после один из пришедших в себя спящих, благодаря за спасение, благодаря за прозрение — и Моран осознал весь ужас, всю грязь принятого решения.

«Нет», — ответил он резко, пускай и одними губами, отвернувшись к холодной стене, — «я больше подобного не допущу».

Ему и не пришлось, на самом деле. Шли дни, а за ними недели; Морану не давали повидаться со своим мужем, но младшие послушники, подкармливаемые редкими сладостями и задабриваемые безделушками, то и дело передавали записки. Они были короткие, часто односложные, но свою задачу выполняли на ура: с каждой подобной данмер с теплом в сердце осознавал, что его драконорожденному становится лучше.

В другое время он бы заподозрил, что Седобородые могут их подделывать; что в них может быть ложь, и они не настоящие, но при взгляде на ровный почерк и очаровательные завитушки на букве «м», данмеру почему-то отчаянно верилось, что писал это именно Сир. Про то, «как отвратительна пресная каша, которой здесь кормят», про то, как он «скучает за Магнусом сильно-сильно» и «какие здесь отвратительные кровати, хм?».

Моран читал это, и ему становилось спокойнее и мягче — и почти не замечалось, как Арнгейр улыбается издали.

Но время шло — недели, после месяцы. Как бы его не успокаивал факт того, что помочь стариков оказалась своевременной и качественной, Морана не отпускали сомнения насечет первопричины этого недуга. И, однажды, он все же не сдержался — выловил Арнгейра сразу после их утренней молитвы, коснулся рукава его мантии немного сконфуженно — и, без лишней мишуры, спросил, глядя в глаза:

— Что происходит с Сиром?

Арнгейр выглядел удивленным, но скорее фактом беспокойства, чем конкретным вопросом — и жестом указал на коридор, безмолвно пригласив Морана на короткую прогулку по залам Высокого Хротгара, от которой данмер, видимо, не мог отказаться. Ему, конечно, хотелось получить ответ прямо здесь и сейчас; коротко, по существу, но это не был путь Седобородых. Данмер вздыхал, но поделать ничего не мог.

— Итак. Что ты знаешь о Драконорожденных, дитя? — Начал он, и Моран взглянул на него настолько уставшим взором, лишенным любого желания выслушивать получасовую лекцию о драконорожденности, что Арнгейр вздохнул. При том в нем настолько четко читалось «эх-х, молодежь», что Моран почти забыл на секунду, что в два раза старше этого самого Арнгейра.

— Они могут красть души драконов. — Ответил он настолько терпеливо, насколько мог. — И использовать туумы.

— Верно, — кивнул Арнгейр, явно решив не тратить время на поправку Морана касательно скорости обучения, дара Кин и прочего, — они могут использовать туумы и обучаться им быстрее, чем любое иное животное существо. Они — драконы в человеческом теле. И без должной медитации…

— … драконья кровь берет над ними верх, — внезапно даже сам для себя закончил Моран, чуть нахмурившись. Это не была вольность Неревара, как ему показалось поначалу; это вырвалось как догадка, и внезапно она расставила все на свои места. То, как Сир работал допоздна, иногда не ложась в постель сутками; попытки его отца избавится от Морана и вернуть Сира на острова Саммерсет, в теплые и нежные объятия Талмора, что, помнится, едва не довело Сира до срыва…

Внезапно все сложилось воедино, и Моран выдохнул, помотав головой:

— Ему… ему обязательно оставаться здесь?

— Не думаю. — Арнгейр хмыкнул, выглянув в одно из высоких окон. На улице бушевала ледяная буря, и Седобородый хмыкнул, почесав подбородок. — При должных медитациях, некоторых отварах и чтении пути Кин, он сможет жить прежней жизнью.

Моран вздохнул, кажется, слишком облегченно. Он знал, насколько Сир ненавидел холод, отсутствие уюта — и насколько обожал Коллегию, которая под его руководством процветала почти так же славно, как и до Великого Обвала. Арнгейр же закончил, сложив руки за спиной:

— Драконорожденность не настолько жуткое проклятие, как может казаться.

Моран мог бы поспорить, но не стал. Он кивнул старику почтительно — и ушел, думая, что не должен радоваться этому так сильно.

Или все же должен?

Как бы то ни было, их внезапный отдых затянулся почти на целую зиму, если календарь Морана не обманывал. Арнгейр упорно не спешил своего драконорожденного отпускать — даром что тот почти выл в записках к Морану, как ему все осточертело и как ему надоели эти пресные каши и вечное «смотрение в себя», но Моран был счастлив, на самом деле. Сиру становилось лучше, ему правда становилось лучше — и от этого теплело в груди, и наливалось все тело спокойствием. Разве что вспоминался как-то совсем отстраненно и не кстати их с Сиром разговор по душам многие месяцы назад; Дельфина тогда впервые топнула ножкой и заявила, что не будет сотрудничать с ними, если они не убьют Партурнакса, главу ордена Седобородых, которому посчастливилось — или не особо — быть драконом.

Моран, если честно, не имел ничего личного ни с этой бретонкой, ни с драконом. Мертвых Клинков на его совести было едва ли не в два раза больше, чем драконов — и выбор оставался за Сиром. Тот отказался убивать своего «учителя»… и, как оказалось, был прав.

Моран думать не хотел, что к чему бы привело убийство Партурнакса. Седобородые явно не захотели бы иметь что-либо общее с убийцей своего мастера, даже в таком деле, как усмирение драконьей крови… а вспоминать Сира, полудикого и безумного, Морану было попросту больно.

Хорошо, что они не послушали эту полоумную бретонку.

Моран думал о подобных вещах дни и ночи, иногда предаваясь медитациям, которые позволяли ему усмирять своего собственного «дракона» — от этих ассоциаций Неревар в его голове глухо хмыкал — и в целом время шло довольно… спокойно. Это почти можно было назвать очень странным и чокнутым отпуском, не найди он после него у себя на голове парочку седых волосков.

А потом… потом он проснулся от внезапного касания тонких пальцев ко лбу. Он открыл глаза быстрее, чем привычно нырнул ладонью к кинжалу под подушкой, и оно к лучшему — поскольку глядел на него не подосланный убийца, не кто-нибудь из мальчишек Седобородых, а Сир. Спокойный, пахнущий миртом и мятой, Сир. Чуть растрепанный и, что самое главное, не безумный.

— Скучал? — прошептал он тихо, улыбаясь, и Моран не ответил. Он притянул альтмера за плечо, целуя мягко, пускай и настойчиво; ныряя пальцами к завязкам рубашки, прижимая к себе так крепко, что хрустели ребра. Целовал, пускай было слышно, как за тонкой перегородкой переговариваются мальчишки; утягивал на себя, пускай твердая лежанка была далека от комфорта их кровати в Коллегии.

— Безумно, — наконец ответил он, и в коротком поцелуе в чуть потресканные губы было все — любовь, преданность… и обещание, что одна бретонская женщина не доживет до следующей зимы.

В конце-концов, Моран немножечко злопамятный. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
И он в жизни не допустит, чтобы люди, спасшие его луну, страдали от чужого полоумия.


End file.
